If I Fall Forever Will you Be There To Catch Me?
by Breakingtwilite
Summary: This is a Demyx love story. About a 16 year old girl, Nami, who is best friends with the trio of Destiny Islands, and is captured on the night the heartless attack, revealing another part of her life she has forgotten. Her dream came true on that night.
1. Grieving'

Chapter 1- Grieving

Do I own Kingdom Hearts? No. I don't. Do I wish I did? Yes. Very much. But I don't.

-

There I lay, on the cold floor, silently. Staring at the ceiling. Thinking. Slowly thinking.

"Come on out, Nami!! The weather is perfect!!" I heard Sora call out from outside the Shack.

"No!" I yelled back. I hate the sun. They love it. Not the best combo for best friends.

"Please!?" He whined. I sighed, clearly aggravated. I walked to my stereo and turned it on, full volume.

~Outside~

"What's wrong Sora?" Kairi asked as Sora slumped past her.

"She turned on her music." He answered, half-heartedly.

"Oh... Well, then that means there is no way we can get her out here." She shook her head and sat down on the sand, the waves splashing against her feet.

"Sometimes I wish she could be more like you. You know, fun, happy, cheerful, never afraid to show her true self."

"Thanks, Sora. I wish that, too." Kairi laughed to herself as she finished that sentence.

I pressed the buttons to get to my song by Drowning Pool. Then I put the volume as high as it could go.

"This is sure to scare the crap out of them." I smirked.

_Let the bodies hit the floor-_

_Let the bodies hit the floor-_

_Let the bodies hit the floor-_

_Let the bodies hit the... _I air-drummed to this pause. Then bashed my head forward to

_**FLOOR!!!!  
**_I cracked up as I stopped the music and looked out the window. Sora fell backwards and was covered with sand. Kairi was sitting with a vast amount of sand covering her from Sora's fall. She had the most horrified expression ever. Even a hint of cluelessness was added to her face. That made me laugh more. I rushed outside to get a live view of the hilarious scene.

"Not funny, Nami!" Kairi shouted.

"Not to you!" I bursted out laughing again. Sora joined in on the laughing.

"Loosen up Kairi. At least she can handle a prank!"

"But, Sora..." Kairi stood there appalled. I stopped laughing and tilted my head.

"What's up, Kairi?" I asked.

"Something we were just talking about." She answered looking away.

"O...Kay..." I looked at Sora, who smiled sheepishly at me. "Anyways... Where's Riku?"

"He's training with Wakka. I think Selphie and Tidus are hanging out by the waterfall. Why do you ask?" Sora happily replied.

"Just wondering. He hasn't been talking to me lately." I looked at the blue sky, which looked like a picture perfect painting on a clear canvas. "The sky looks actually kind of nice today."

"_He _hasn't talked to _you_? You barely ever talk with any of us! Most of the time you're inside listening to music or playing your guitar!" Kairi laughed.

"Well, a simple hi wouldn't be so bad." I smiled and closed my eyes. "I might go over to him and Wakka to just hang out and talk. Maybe listen to some music." They rolled their eyes at the music comment.

"We aren't surprised." Kairi muttered.

"Don't be." I snickered.

"Hey Nami." A smooth voice was right behind me. I opened one of my eyes and looked behind me to see Riku with a surf board.

_Where the heck did he get that? It's shinier than mine! _I thought as I pouted. His body was a little wet and his abs glistened in the sunlight-- _Wait, what am I thinking!? Was I honestly about to say that he looked hot!? No, no, no! He's one of my best friends! _I shook that thought out of my mind.

"H-Hey Riku." I stuttered.

_What's wrong with me!? He's not intimidating! Hot, maybe but-- NO! Bad Nami! Bad, bad, bad!!!_

"Can I talk with you?" He looked at me with a serious expression. I tried to keep my cool and nonchalantly replied.

"Sure. What's up?"

"No, I mean in private." I tensed a little.

"Okay." I got up and walked with him to the other side of the shore. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He stopped and turned to face the water. "Do you remember where you came from?"

"No, not really. Is that a bad thing?"

"Do you remember when you arrived here on Destiny Islands?"  
"Well, yeah. It was a year ago. Y'know, when I was 15. I woke up on the beach in the middle of the night."  
"Do you remember losing anything?"

"Besides my memory, no."

"What about this?" Riku held up a small locket with a gold chain. The locket was a gold heart with 'Nami' inscribed on the front side. I put my hands up to hold the locket part.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, amazed.

"I took it from around your neck when I found you to learn more about you. I also wanted to see if your memory was good enough to realize it was missing." He shyly looked away. I looked up to see his expression. It was different. "I'm sorry for not telling you."  
"Don't be. It's probably just some old family trinket." I looked down back at the locket and saw a small keyhole on the other side. "Did I have the key?"

"No. I spent hours every day since then trying to forge a key for it, but none worked. Not even the perfect one. It remained a mystery, as did you."

"Thanks Riku." I took the locket and hugged him.

"Thanks?"  
"Yeah. Thanks for trying to help me. In technical terms." He hesitantly hugged back. "It's a good thing _you're _my best friend here."

"I am?"

"Yeah! Of course, why does that surprise you?"

"I never thought you even wanted to be my acquaintance."

"You are so naïve!" I pulled away and smiled at him. "Still, you are the smartest one here."  
"Hey!" I heard Sora call from a far distance.

"Sora!!" I called out laughing. "Evesdropper!"

"It's okay. He's just jealous." Riku smirked as we heard Sora's response.

"Am not!!!"

_This is perfect. I am so glad I was washed up here. _We walked back to the other two to see Wakka and Selphie standing by them.

"Hey, Selphie. Where's Tidus?"

"We thought you would know, since you're always the one who beats him at sparring." Wakka answered before Selphie could get a chance to talk.

"Yeah!" Selphie added. "Don't you know where he is?"

"Wasn't he with you?" Sora asked.

"Well, yeah. But after I mentioned what Wakka said about the secret cave, he left. I didn't know where." I sighed and slapped my forehead.

"Common sense, Selphie." I muttered. "Maybe he's _in _the secret cave _you told _him about." I tried to not show my frustration. She perked up.

"Yeah!! Nice job, Nami!" She ran back to the waterfall area.

"Ugh," Wakka began, "Sometimes I wonder if she really is a fourteen year old." He slowly trudged towards Selphie.

"Maybe she's just a five year old in a fourteen year old's body." I said, blankly. I realized I said it when the other's laughed.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed, "and maybe you're a forty year old in a sixteen year old's body." I grimaced.

"And what about you Miss I'm-Too-Perfect-To-Confess-My-Feelings? You sure you're not a ten year old?" I snapped back.

"Yeah!" She scowled at me. "Maybe you are just a bratty sixteen year old, Miss How-About-I-Shut-Out-The-World-And-All-Of-My-Friends-In-It?!"

"Ha! I'm surprised you could actually say that, Miss I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Else-So-I'll-Act-Like-It!"  
"Oh ho, so we're starting that, now are we?!"

~In the background~ ((3rd Person))  
"Who knew Kairi could get so mad?" Sora asked, staring at the two girls in front of him arguing and glaring at each other.  
"Who knew Nami could be so hot?" Riku was also staring wide-eyed at the two girls, but mostly at Nami. Then, embarrassment hit his ego when it told him what he just said.

"What?" Sora said, trying not to laugh.

"I, uh, nothing. I said nothing. At all. Nope." Riku denied everything.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sora laughed once and then caught a glimpse of Riku's 'I'm gonna rip off your face if you don't shut up' glare and completely shut up.

~Back to the Girls~ ((Nami's PoV))

"...Prep!" I yelled. She glared at me as her mouth gaped open.

"How dare you! Fine. GOTH!" She almost screamed that. I immediately backed down from the fight. It _was _partially true. Why? You ask? I answer to a lot of people, but I _don't_ have to answer to _you_.

"I see." I said, straightening up my blank tank top. I looked away, swallowed, and silently walked back to the shack. I was by the door when I heard Sora calling out to me.

"Wait, Nami!" I ignored him, shut my eyes, and slammed the shack door before he could reach me. I put my chair in-between the door knob and floor to lodge it shut. I smoothly walked over to my stereo and turned it back on, as loud as it was before. Except, another band was playing. And it was a more depressing tune. Something along the lines of Three Days Grace or Seether. Maybe even Switchfoot. Actually, I think it was the Fray.

Oh, who even cares?

I was lying down on the floor, half of my upper body leaning against the table on which my stereo rested. I closed my eyes and got lost in the music. That's what it does to me. I can live my whole life just listening to music, and not mind one bit. Yeah. Until someone randomly turns it off.

My eyes shot opened as I shouted, "Hey! I was listening to that!" I quickly got up and turned around to see Riku. "Oh. How'd you get in here?" I nodded towards the chair.

"The back door by the waterfall." He calmly answered. I stood there, dumbfounded.

"Oh." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" He walked closer to me.

"Nothing."  
"Yes, there is something."

"Nope. Nothing at all. I'm perfectly fine."  
"No, you aren't. You can tell me anything, Nami." He looked serious, even though earlier he didn't even think we were friends.

"I just don't like being called goth, so I left. Nothing other than that."

"Why are you in here, then?"  
"Because I can be, that's why."

"This must be your way of grieving." He quietly said that to himself as he walked around, observing the condition of the run-down shack.

"No! Maybe. Okay, FINE! It is my way of _grieving_. So what?"

"Just saying." Sora bursted into the room panting heavily. Riku and I just stood there staring at him with weirded out expressions.

"Those seagulls... Are MEAN when they are angry!" He explained.

"Okay..." I slowly replied. He regained his cool and stood upright. He sighed in relief and looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Ugh." I groaned out. "I'm fine, Sora."

"No you aren't." I glared at him, then switched my view to Riku, who was smirking at me.

"Okay, okay. I'm in here grieving because she called me goth. Big whoop." He looked at me unbelievingly. "What?"  
"You actually _care _about what she says?"

"Sometimes... If it involves stereotypes, then yes."

"That's a side of you I've never seen." He shook his head in disbelief and walked forward. "Let's head home and call it a night. I'm tired and it's getting pretty late." He yawned.

"Okay." I grabbed my stereo and kicked the chair out from under the door. "Let's go."

"Pushy, Pushy." Riku muttered as he walked out. I mocked him, going 'nah nah nah' in a funny voice. Sora laughed a little while Riku just rolled his eyes.

CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE!!! xD


	2. SelfTalking

Chapter 2- Self-Talking

Do you honestly think I own Kingdom Hearts? No. They belong strictly to Disney and Square Enix. Not me.

--

I jumped up the steps to my room, my stereo bouncing with me. I threw opened the door and hugged Sora and Riku good night. I then placed my stereo on my desk and shut the door, locking it. As I looked through my pajamas I remembered the locket I had previously put in my pocket. I took it out and placed it around my neck, then admired it.

"How would I get this open??" I tapped on the keyhole, trying to figure something out. All of the sudden, the keyhole started to glow, freaking me out in the process, then dim out. "What the-?" I dismissed it and got dressed. I walked over to my bed still looking at the locket that was chained around my neck. "I wonder if that's a bad thing..." I sat down on my bed, shut off my lamp, and laid down. It took me a while to fall asleep, but I managed to at some point.

~In the Morning~

I awoke to the soft sunlight peering into my room.  
"Ugh," I groaned. "I have to get some kind of board on that window." I threw on some black jeans and my new black T-Shirt, and jolted out the door, only to find Riku and Sora racing each other. I jumped down the rocks and stairs and plopped down next to Kairi. "The Usual?"  
"Yup. They've been tying almost for twenty minutes, now." She answered with a sigh.

"Surprise. Is Sora being as stubborn as ever?"

"It's worse this time. They made a bet for whoever names the raft. Riku wants it to be Highwind and Sora wants it to be Excalibur."  
"I like Twilight better."  
"What about Dawn?"  
"Nahh. Too bright."

"Oh, right." The boys jolted back to us, panting and sweating. "Who do you think won, Nami?"  
"I'd say Sora, but Riku _was_ ahead of him at the last second. Tie?"

"Ugh! Fine! Rematch!" Sora yelled. They were about to run again when I stopped them,

"Wait! What about the Excalibur of Highwinds?"  
"That sounds cool. I guess." Sora shrugged.

"Yeah. I like that." Riku agreed.

"Then, it's settled! Wait. What raft!?" I felt the blonde kicking in. Kairi mentioned it about four minutes ago and I just realized she did.

"Oh. Right." Sora put his hand on the back of his head. "We've been wanting to head out to new worlds and find adventure. Maybe even find Kairi's home. Or yours!"

"Yeah!" Kairi smiled. "We're gathering supplies today and tomorrow. Wanna come?"  
"Uhh... How will you know what Kairi's home looks like? Or mine? Neither of us remember anything."

"Hmm..." Sora looked down, obviously thinking. "Maybe you'll have some instinct that says: 'Oh look! My home!' Or something like that."  
"I remember having a home," Kairi began, "I just don't remember where."  
"I don't remember anything. Or anyone. Or anywhere. It was like I was just born on the shore as a sixteen year old." I told them.

"Whoa. That's weird." Sora stated bluntly.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "Didn't notice!"  
"Don't have to be mean about it." He muttered. I smirked and rolled my eyes.  
"When are you going, again?" I changed the subject.

"In a couple days. When we're ready." Riku answered, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, but first we need to get supplies." Kairi emphasized the words as if trying to tell them something.

"Right!" Sora exclaimed. "Tell me what I need!"

"Uhh..." Kairi thought for a second. "Two logs from around the shore, 1 cloth, and 1 piece of rope." Riku disappeared, and Sora was looking around.  
"Okay." Sora shook it off. "I'll be right back!" I stood by Kairi, smirking. I was waiting for him to run back and say: 'Where do I get those?!' Which didn't take long. Sora raced back and smiled, clearly embarrassed.

"There is a log on the shore and another on the island." I answered before he could speak. He nodded and ran back. I sighed, waiting for another chance to show him up. Again, very soon. "Go to where Tidus is up by the wooden platform and the rope should be in a corner." He huffed, nodded, and returned to running.

"How do you know these things?" Kairi asked, giving me a suspicious look, half-smiling.

"Cause I just do." I like to keep things secret. It wasn't long until we heard Sora's shoes padding against the sand and cardboard. I was sitting on a box next to the stairs, where Kairi was leaning on the door to the Cove. He shrugged his shoulders and sheepishly smiled. "The cloth is in the top part of the shack where I normally hang out." He looked at me wide-eyed, put his arms up in a 'wtf' manner, and sighed.  
"You are one weird chick!" He panted out then ran back around the corner.

"Oh! Hey, Kairi?" She looked at me with her eyebrows up. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get my iPod.

"Okay." I jumped up, grabbed the edge of the roof, flipped over on top of it, and climbed through my window into my room. I looked around and finally saw my iPod on my pillow.

"Muahaha! I found you!" My face was like :3 I grabbed it and hurried back to my post with Kairi. "Got it."  
"Cool...?" She laughed. I mewled as I turned it on and played the song 'touchdown turnaround' by _hellogoodbye_. They were an awesome band. I started moving my head to the beat and lip-syncing the lyrics. Kairi was just watching me intently with a confused expression. "You sure are an odd 16 year old." Even though I couldn't hear her, I could very well read her lips. I smirked and turned it to the song 'Let the Bass Go' by _HardNox. _

"I'm back!" I barely heard Sora announce. I pulled out the earphones and looked at him.

"Okay. Well, let's call it a day." I yawned out.

"Yeah, it is kind of late." Sora agreed.  
"Sure, why not." Kairi sighed. "Did you see Riku, Sora?"  
"Yeah, he was on the island." Sora gestured to where the island hid behind the buildings.

"Where is he now?" I asked, cautiously looking over Sora's shoulder.  
"Like I would know." He mumbled.

"Most likely by Selphie and Tidus." Kairi absentmindedly added.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Well, g'night!" I re-did those awesome ninja moves I did earlier back into my room. I yawned again and changed into some original ((Yeah right)) pajamas. I plopped on my bed, smiling at the good day I had. I turned on my side and hugged my pillow under my head. My heavy-lidded eyes glistened before I drifted into slumber.

_--"Nami?! Nami!!" I head Riku call out frantically. We were by the shore, during a storm. The waves violently crashed by me, and Riku was on the opposite side of the shore as me. "Nami!" I turned around to see Sora with an odd weapon fighting off shadows. Then I turned back around to Riku, but he was gone. Replacing him was a man in a dark cloak, with a blindfold across his eyes.  
"Riku!" I exclaimed. I looked around, trying to find him. But, it was too late as the figure approached me. He grabbed me and turned me around, forcing me to watch Sora being swallowed by the shadows, struggling to grab Riku's hand. Riku was barely leaning forward with his hand out, Sora was half-engulfed in the ground by the heartless. "Riku, grab him!" Neither seemed to have noticed me. When Sora was engulfed and Riku looked back at me, I saw evil in his eyes. No... Darkness. Then, shadows were spiraling around him and he disappeared. "Riku!" Then...--_

I woke up. I shot up, almost screaming. Sweat was beading my face, as my heart beat thumped loudly. I gasped for air, trying to calm down. I looked out my window, it looked as if it was about three in the morning. At least the skies were clear and the waves were barely moving. I sighed and laid back down, afraid to fall back asleep. Tomorrow was going to be an easy day to leave, now. I just laid there. Not moving. Not falling asleep. Nothing more than breathing and staring out at the dawning sky.

A few hours passed and I finally decided to get up. I sat up, stretched, then walked to my window. It was a clear day, absolutely no chance for a storm. I sighed in relief and got dressed. The usual out fit. I jumped out my window, too lazy to walk down the steps and rocks. By the cove entrance was Sora walking leisurely.

"Hey, Sora!" I called as I skidded down the roof. As I reached the end of the roof I jumped up and landed right in front of him. His eyes were bugged out and he stepped back.

"H-Hey..?" He stuttered. I fake-grimaced at him.

"What? I can't jump off of rooftops?" I asked.

"What? No! You just, scared me."

"Hmm..." I started, "I think I still scare you."  
"No way, Nami! You're my best friend! Nothing you do can scare me, now! I'm used to it." I smiled.

"Okay!" I laughed and closed my eyes, still smiling.

"Do you know where Kairi is?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"She's at the cove, duh! Didn't you know she started the raft with Riku already?"

"No. I guess I'll have to go get the other supplies."  
"I can help you if you want." I sang, nudging him playfully.  
"No thanks. I'm going to get them myself!" He stated, proudly.

"Okay!" I put my hands up like I was backing off. I moved aside so he could make his way to the cove. After he walked through the door, I followed. Kairi was standing on her new raft, looking over at Sora. She waved him over, holding onto the sail's pole thing. I jogged over to them, hearing Sora groan.

"Where am I going to find any of that?!" He asked.

"I don't know, just try!" Kairi pled.

"Fine." Sora gave in. He turned around and saw me, just in time to see my smirk. "Shut it. I don't need your help." He quickly dashed off in search of the food. I just laughed and stood by Kairi.

"So... What did you tell him to get?"

"I told him to find 2 coconuts, 3 mushrooms, 3 fish, drinking water, and a seagull egg."

"Wow." I already smirked, knowing he would be back soon. And he was. He trudged towards me with a glare. "It's on a tree in front of the bridge to the island. The mushrooms are scattered across, the fish are in the ocean in front of the cove, and coconuts are on the trees on the island. Good luck." I waved him off and he ground his teeth together.

"How does she know this stuff?" He mumbled in an unbelieving tone. I just grinned more staring at the ocean. It gently moved, caressing the shore. Riku was leisurely walking past us, holding a small crate. He was pretty far, but I managed to catch up with him.

"What up with the box?" I asked as I poked him.

"Nothing." He nonchalantly answered.

"Hmm... Then why does it seem like something?" I continued before he could respond to that, "Perhaps you are meaning to deliver it somewhere?"

"No. I'm not."  
"Are so."

"Am not."  
"Are so."  
"Am not." I could tell he was getting aggravated.

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Mhmmm!"  
"Oh my God, Nami. What do you want from me!?" He stopped walking and glared at me.

"I don't know. I'm bored."  
"Ugh. How am I supposed to help you?"  
"Tell me what you're doing!" I whined.

"Fine! I'm taking this crate to Selphie. It's Paupu fruit, she needed it for birds. Happy?"

"Can I help!?"  
"No. She asked me, not you."  
"Pleeaassseee?!"  
"Fine. I'll go get the other one." He hand me the crate, turning around.

"Yay!" I squeaked. I took hold of the crate and dashed up the stairs to the door to the shore. I pushed it opened and raced to the dock. "Selphie!" I yelled, catching her attention. I jumped on the dock and put down the box. "Here are your paupu fruit." Riku walked up from behind me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna ask."

"Then don't." I looked over the horizon, surprisingly enjoying the sun. I found where Wakka was training and waltzed over to him. "Hi Wakka!"

"Hello Nami. What are you doing, ya?"

"I dunno. Hanging around."

"What's up?"

"Everyone has something to do, but me. Riku with the fruit, Kairi with the waiting, Sora with the scavenging. I'm all alone." I answered, glumly.

"You are sixteen, Nami; I think you can find something, ya."

"But that's boring." I groaned. "I guess I'll just go practice my guitar." I walked up about half of the stairs, stopping to watch Sora sneak into the secret cave. I looked up back to my room, and saw another one of those black hooded men. "Hey!" I yelled running up to him. He turned around, his face over-shadowed. He put his arm forward, expelling a black portal, and quickly rushed through the portal. I was a second too late. "Well, don't be in a hurry." I said gruffly.

"Nami?" I turned to see Tidus, sitting on a tree. "What are you doing talking to yourself again?"

"I'm not talking to myself." I childishly denied.

"Yes, you were; unless you were hallucinating." I felt a pair of eyes bore into my back, and quickly swished around, my black hair flying behind me. I saw a quick shadow pass through a few bushes and then disappearing into the mountains.  
"What the-?"

"There you go again." Tidus insisted.

"Didn't you see that?"

"Oh, wow. You are delusional. Oh well. See you later, Nami!" He hopped from that tree to a few others, then down to the bridge to the island.

"But- Uh..." I looked down and saw something shiny. "Oh." I knelt down and picked it up. I examined it through the beaming sunlight, which was reflecting off of it. "A guitar pick?" I shrugged and held onto it tightly, it could be of use. I walked into my room, immediately heading for my guitar. I held up the guitar pick and examined it more. It was blue, with a cool looking mark on it. "Might as well," I sighed, picking my guitar up. I used the guitar for a few notes, and it sounded totally different. Then, I decided to play a song I wrote. After a few staves, the pick started to glow, then a floaty whirlpool appeared around me, like a water tornado.

"Whoa!" I stopped playing, and the water splashed around me. I looked at the dissolving water below me. "Holy crap!" I set my guitar down, still holding the pick, and ran outside. I was behind a wall when I heard two voices speaking.

"How could you have dropped it!?" Voice number one said.  
"I'm sorry!" Voice number 2 replied. "It was an accident. I got startled and it slipped."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Voice Number 1 growled.

"I doubt anyone here plays the guitar anyway, it's too laid back."  
"That pick was important! What if someone does, and realizes what it could do!?"  
"They won't do anything. It's water, not death." I looked at the pick in my hand.

_Is it really that powerful? _I thought. I sighed and chucked over the wall. Even though I couldn't see them, I could totally picture someone getting hit on the head with it.

"Ow!" That proved my visual. "Hey. My pick. It has returned!!" While voice number 2 was celebrating, I heard voice number 1 talking to himself.

"Hmm... That's an odd coincidence... At least we got the pick back, anyway." I managed to clearly hear that through all the squeals of voice number 2. "Shut up, will you!?" The noises stopped.

"Sorry." Voice number 2 muttered.

_Odd people._

I looked back at the secret cave, just in time to see Sora walking out of the cave with a shocked look. I looked back at the sun, which was setting. "Already?" I asked myself. Tidus was right. I do talk to myself. Oh well.

I jumped down the stairs heading for Sora, but Selphie stopped me.

"Hey, Nami!" She squeaked.

"Hey. Sup?"  
"Just wanted to say thanks for the delivery, and for annoying Riku. It was funny. He told me about it, and said he was thankful you stopped." She giggled and looked at my locket. "Ooh. That's pretty. Where'd you get it?"  
"Riku gave it to me." I raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"Aww! Are you two an item now!?" I flushed, and heard a thump. Looking behind Selphie, I saw Riku who dropped a coconut.

"No!" We exclaimed in unison. I looked at him, and saw an extremely small tint of pink on his cheeks, which made me blush more.

"Whoa. Just asking!" She looked back at me and winked, then skipped off, swinging her jump rope- nun-chuck thing. I just stood there, blinking and staring at Riku, who stared back.

"Umm..." I started. "So... It's getting kinda dark out."  
"Yeah." He put his hand on the back of his head, "guess we should go find Sora and see if he's done."

"Okay." I took a sharp breath and followed him to the island. We both stopped halfway on the bridge, staring at Sora and Tidus, who were having a fight with two sticks. "SORA!" They both tumbled backwards, the sticks flying behind them. He sat up and rubbed his head.  
"God, Nami. What?" He muttered.

"Are you done?" I tried not to full-out kick him.

"Uhh... No..."

"Why not!?" I exclaimed.  
"I was going to get the coconuts, then Tidus came up and challenged me." He explained.

"Oh. Hey, Tidus?" He sat up, too, looking at me.

"Yeah?"  
"Come here, please."  
"No," Sora whispered, "don't do it." Tidus just looked at him funny, then got up and walked towards me. "I promise to say nice things about you at your funeral!"

"Yeah?" I gave him and evil death glare, and he just stared back.

"Go get me some coconuts. Now." He nodded and straight up high tailed it to the coconut trees. He quickly came back with two. "Thanks." I took them and tossed one to Riku. He caught it and began to walk back to the cove. I gave them another glare before following.

"Damn. That girl is freaky!" Tidus whispered.

"We all know, Tidus. We all know." Sora agreed.


	3. Separation

Chapter 3- Separation

No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my character. Which I doubt anyone will want to steal. -,,-'

---

"Let's go give this to Kairi and bring her back here to watch the sunset." I planned aloud.

"Okay." Riku shrugged. We carried the coconuts over to Kairi and waved her to come with us. Tidus had already gone inside, and Selphie and Wakka were over by the dock.

When we reached the island, Sora was sitting on the large Paupu tree. Kairi sat next to him, Riku leaned on the lower part of the tree, and I sat on the edge of the island.

"The sunset looks beautiful today." Kairi began, "I'm gonna miss it."  
"Yeah. Hey, Sora?" I looked up at Sora, who raised an eyebrow at me. "Who was that in the cave with you?"

"Who?" He thought a moment. "Oh! Him... I don't know; some guy in a black cloak."

"Really?" I asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Kairi interrupted.

"No one!" I quickly covered.

"Okay then..." She laughed.

"Man... Just one more day until we're outta here! I can't wait!"

"Me neither, Sora." Kairi sighed.

"A new adventure awaits us!" I exclaimed.

"I've been thinking..." Riku all of the sudden said.

~After Riku's Spiel~

"Wow, Riku." Sora replied, awestruck. "You've really been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"I didn't really think of it that way." I confessed.

"I bet none of us have." Kairi implied.

"Tomorrow is going to be really interesting." I muttered.

"Oh well," Sora shrugged. "We'll be ready."  
"I guess," I yawned. "These days have been short!"  
"I know!" Kairi agreed.  
"It's getting dark really quick." Sora pointed out.

"Maybe we should call it a day...?" Kairi asked.

"Sure, why not." I answered, half-heartedly.

"Well... Night!" Sora yelled as he ran across the bridge.  
"Night!" We all yelled back.  
"I'm going to go, too." Kairi yawned as she stretched. "Bye." Riku and I waved.

"This is nice." I sighed.

"Yeah... Nami?"  
"Yes, Riku?"

"Are you okay with leaving?"

"Of course! It'll be fun!"  
"Okay."  
"What are you so worried about, Riku?"  
"Nothing. I... I just don't want to you to have to leave your practically new home... And regret it."  
"Well... I'll always have a place to come back to."  
"I guess."  
"And I'll always have you to depend on."  
"Of course you will." I got up and walked to him.

"Thanks for being such a great friend, Riku." I kissed his cheek and headed across the bridge.

"No problem." He whispered. I quickly got to my room and waved goodbye to Riku. Forget pajamas, I'm getting to sleep! I flopped onto my bet and shut my eyes, anxious for tomorrow.

It wasn't long till I fell asleep with the gleaming moonlight.

It also wasn't long till a huge crash from outside my room woke me up.

"Hoshit!" I yelped as I flew off of my bed. "What the Hell was that!?" I quickly got up, redressing in some fresh normally black clothes. I put on one of my wristbands and headed outside. I stopped immediately. Outside of my room, across the whole beach, were little shadowy creatures. "Oh. My. God. Sora!?" I called out, hopelessly. "Shit!" I muttered as a shadowy-creature came up to me. I hopped away from it, avoiding any others. "God Damnit, why does it have to be tonight a little army of freaky shadows invades us?! Why not Christmas?!" I was down by the shore when I saw another black-hooded dude. I backed away, and when he noticed me, he quickly ran up to me, holding my arched back with one hand to prevent me from leaving or falling.

"Hello," his smooth voice greeted. "I'm shocked you haven't gotten your weapon, yet." I just stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "Oh... You don't remember me... Riiiiiiight." Under the shadows formed by his hood, I saw blue eyes that were intricate with excitement.

"Who the Hell are you?" I managed to mutter.

"Now, now, Maxin. You can't talk to your superior like that." He hushed my language. "I'm... Oh crap!" He let go of me and looked upwards. I looked at the spot he was, straight at the island. Where an extremely large shadowy-creature thingy was standing.

"What the Hell is that!?" I yelled, unbelievingly. I turned around with an offended look on my face. "And what the Hell did you just call me?!"

"Not now, Maxin! We almost have Sora!"  
"What? No!" I looked back at the island and saw Sora battling the shadow with a key... A key!? I dismissed that and absentmindedly ran up to the island, only to be pulled back by the cloak-guy.

"Stop." This voice was deeper, though. Almost completely different. "I cannot let you help him. You'd regret it anyway. Namine wouldn't let you forget it."

"Who's Namine? Who are you? What's happening?!"

"Once you come back with us, she'll have your memories back in order. She promised. You'll be just like you did a year ago. Number 14."  
"Number 14...? What the-" He put a hand over my mouth.  
"No more language. Geez. You're worse than Vexen when I accidentally dropped that potion on his- Never mind that. Now, hush." I stared in horror at the scene that was unfolding before me. It was exactly like my dream. A cloaked man holding me back, forcing me to watch my friend being helplessly devoured by shadows, and another friend unwilling to help him. Then, I felt mystery-dude's other hand holding the locket that was wound around my neck. "You still have this? Surprise. Too bad you still can't open it, yet." He let me go quickly and backed up a little. "Here we go."  
All of the sudden, shadows swirled around me, and I felt a cold object in my hand. I was set down from the darkness. I looked down in my hand and saw a large, black, scythe-like key. It had a really awesome handle, with a long neck, and then the teeth were two scythe blades, connected vertically by a black beam.

"What is this!?" I was awestruck. The guy behind me chuckled.

"That's your weapon, from now on. It can open anything." He opened a black portal. "Boy, did they ever choose the perfect guy for this?" He half-way stepped in the portal, then looked at me. "Oh, and don't be alarmed when you are being swallowed by shadows, okay?"

"Yeah, sure- wait... shadow- wha?" I looked over at where he was, but he was gone. Just like he forewarned, shadows returned, covering me and I was plunged in eternal darkness.

This was a shorter chapter and stuff, but that's okay. I needed to stop here for... Reasons. Like the fact it was a good ending for a chapter. Yeah. Those kind of reasons.


	4. Introduction

Chapter 4- Introduction

Still do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or a life. Damnit.

----

3rd Person PoV ((Castle that Never Was... Or something like that))

"Ahhhhh!" Namine screamed. Xemnas, Xigbar, and Xaldin ditched the unconscious teenager who was laying on the couch and portaled to Namine's 'room.'

"What is wrong?" Xemnas asked in his normal slow tone.

"Oh no, oh no!" Namine whimpered, scattering drawings around her floor. The three high ranking members crowded around her mess. "This is horrible! I lost Maxin's memory!"  
"What?!" Xigbar yelled. "How!?"  
"I don't know," she mumbled. "She can't remember being on Destiny Islands, or being with us before we lost her!"

"We did not lose her," Xemnas defended, "she fell off the floaty castle island thing and into the ocean. That's when we had you erase her memories."

"It doesn't matter now! She can't remember anything! She barely even knows her name! She can't decide on who she is. Nami or Maxin!"

"That's not... _that _bad is it?" Xigbar suggested.

"I have worse news, though." Namine whined. "You three, and I, are the _only ones _who can remember her!"  
"Ohh... That is bad." Xigbar admitted.

"What now?" Xaldin asked.

"She's awaking." Namine warned. Xemnas grabbed Namine and they all portaled to the original spot where 'Maxin' was asleep. At the same moment Zexion and Larxene entered the room.

"Who is that?" Larxene sneered.

"Number 14, aka, Maxin." Xaldin answered. Then, she woke up.

Maxin's PoV

I slowly opened my eyes, a blinding light hovering above me. I moved my weight onto my elbows, groaning.

"Ow. What happened?" I asked when I recovered.

"The darkness dropped you." Some dude with an eyepatch bluntly replied.

"Tell it I said thanks." I muttered, sarcastically.

"Number 9 was right, she's a smart mouth." The big guy stated.

"Welcome to the Organization!" A blonde girl with... Antennae..? Quickly greeted, shaking my hand. "I'm Larxene."  
"Organization?" I choked out.

"Yup. Organization 14, now that you're here. That's Zexion." She pointed to a kid with light purple hair holding a book. He looked at me with an uninterested expression. "I'll show you around."  
"Larxene." The same big guy growled.

"Don't worry, Superior," she purred. "I'll take good care of her." She grabbed my wrist and violently pulled me off the couch.

"Whoa!" She twirled me around to face the three men.

"That's our Superior, Xemnas." She pointed to the largest man, then to the one with an eyepatch. "Xigbar." And to the last one, with braids. "Xaldin. Those are the three highest members, treat them with respect. Now, it's off to Vexen. Which I'm guessing he is in the basement mutating freaking rats right now." She pulled my arm with her to a large door. As we passed the kid, he turned and followed us. In a broad hallway, a man with blonde hair and a freaky look on his face walked by. "Vexen!" Larxene growled. He turned around and glared at her.

"What?!" She smiled and gestured to me.

"This is Maxin. Member number 14." She said sweetly.

"Maxin?" I repeated.

"Yes. That's your name. Duh."

"I'm busy." Then he got a creepy smile. "Well, maybe she can come with me to observe my potions and creations while you go broadcast her to the others, hmm?"  
"Ugh, fine." Larxene muttered. She leaned over and whispered to me, "Remember, he's always undressing you with his eyes." My own eyes bugged and she snickered. "Good luck!" She waved as I followed Vexen to a set of descending stairs.

"This is the way to the basement, which I have occupied as my lab." He explained. "Most of the time it's off limits for visitors, but since you are new, and young, I'll let you in."  
"Well, I guess that's an honor." I shrugged.  
"Such good respect already. I like you." Then we heard large footsteps behind us. We both turned to see the largest man on earth. "Ah, Lexeaus, good timing. This is Maxin, our newest member." Vexen looked at me, along with Lexeaus. "How old are you?"  
"Sixteen... I think." His eyes sparkled.

"That's perfect!" He grabbed my arm and raced us both down to his lab. It was... Interesting...

There were four extremely large lab tables, covered with experiments. Well, except for one really clean one. Surprise. Anyway, a large counter snaked across three of the four walls, also covered with beakers and glowing chemicals, and other weird things you'd expect on the Sci-Fi channel. He led me to the clean table.

"I want you to sit on this for a moment." He requested.

"Yes, sir." I hopped onto the table, trying not to fall. He turned around and I could barely hear him whimper,

"She called me Sir. Such respect!" Was this guy big on respect, or what?

"Now what?" I asked, getting bored.

"I'm getting a few things together, wait a minute." He answered running around the lab. Soon he stopped and placed a bunch of things next to me. After spreading them out, he grabbed a long stick, like some teachers do, and pulled down a screen from the ceiling. After turning on a projector, a pie chart showed up. "This is our atmosphere. Mostly nitrogen, somewhat oxygen, and barely any other chemicals. Now, looking beside you, what do you think emits more chemicals in the atmosphere than the others?" I looked beside me and picked up the piece I guessed came from a car engine and was placed next to a Venus flytrap.

"This?"  
"No. Good guess, but no. I am conducting an experiment," he grabbed the plant by the pot, "that will make this one of the most feared plants in the world!"  
"How?" His evil smile faded and he glared at me.

"How? You ask me, how!?"  
"Yeahhh...." I nodded.

"Ugh. When this single Venus fly trap eats a bug for food, it emits oxygen. Which is what we inhale. But," he grabbed a beaker filled with a purple liquid, "when I feed it this," he dropped a drop of it on its open mouth, "watch."  
I stared with awe as the plant grew a third its size, and fully opened its mouth, letting out a low growl. "That is totally completely amazingly awesome!"

"Why, thank you. This young specimen is merely one of hundreds I've got scattered around our garden. Poor Marluxia didn't know what they were at first. Then..." He looked at me. "Never mind."  
"Who's Marluxia?"  
"He is another member. Most likely by the gardens." Then, Zexion showed up from shadows.

"Vexen." Oh my God. His voice was... Way deeper than I thought it would be. Like... A twenty year-old's voice. "Saix requests to meet Maxin. She must come with me."  
"But, we were having fun." He half-pouted. "Fine." He looked at me again. "Go on, before Saix eats a pillow or a shoe or something." I raised an eyebrow but continued to walk forward to Zexion.

"I will also be teaching you the basics of being an organization member, and a nobody. To summon a black portal, you must tell the darkness around you that you request to leave the room and enter another. Put out your arm to do so." I obeyed and held out my arm, as he did along with me. "Now, summon the darkness to form transportation." All of the sudden two large black holes appeared in front of us.

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you did. Now, think about someone named Saix, who you do not need to know looks like, and whichever room he is in, which you also do not need to know specifically, and walk into the portal." I nodded and walked through the darkness. After about half a second, the darkness fell from around me and I was in another hallway, by a window. Zexion appeared behind me. "Good job, you now know how to get around the castle, mostly."  
"It's okay if I walk, though right?"  
"It will be, once you've memorized every inch of the castle. You can still walk amongst low distances without getting lost though, hopefully."

"Enough, Zexion. She is far more responsible than you think." A man said from behind us. I turned around to see a full-grown man with blue hair and an X on his head walking towards us. "I am number 7, Saix. You are quite the unique one, now aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"No reason. I have been informed by the Superior that you are going to need to learn about your weapon. Now for starters-" Just as he ended that word someone ran right past him. He was running so fast, and I'm guessing he had red hair, that he looked like a flame. We watched as he used his heels to skid to a stop and turn around.

"Well, hello there, 14. Just who I was looking for." He purred.

"We were busy." Saix snapped.

"Calm down, boy. Let me introduce myself." He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "I'm Axel." He then proceeded to kiss my hand. "Got it memorized?" He kissed MY frikken hand!!

"I'm guessing you already know my name...?" I said, struggling to control myself to not rip his face off.

"Of course I do. The whole Organization does."  
"We were busy, Axel." Saix impatiently growled.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to meet her."  
"Well you did. Now go."  
"I think I'm gonna hang around a little while longer."  
"Get lost, Axel." Zexion hissed. Axel grimaced at Zexion.

"What if I don't, Shrimp? You gonna read me a bedtime story?"  
"How about I cut open your neck with Maxin's scythe!?"  
"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Like you could get it away from her! You fight with a friggen book!"  
"Zexion!"

"Well, at least my name doesn't sound like a famous ballerina!"  
"Axel!?"  
"At least I'm not an emo freak!"

"GUYS!!!"  
"WHAT!?" They yelled in unison, both looking at me with enraged expressions.

"What scythe?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Saix yelled. "Axel. Leave. Now."  
"Aw, you're no fun." He pouted and walked further down the hall.

"Okay, Maxin," Saix restarted. "You have a very unique weapon." Axel showed up again.

"Shouldn't Xigbar teach her, since he's the master of weapons?" He asked. Saix sighed heavily and half-heartedly glared at Axel.

"I don't know." He grumbled, irritated.

"Or Marluxia, since he's got a scythe, as well?" Axel continued.

"Who _is_ this Marluxia guy?"  
"Another nobody who wields a scythe." Saix muttered.

"Yep!" Axel agreed.

"Now that you've stated your speech, can you go?" Saix whimpered.

"Alright, alright. I'm gone." Axel disappeared again.

"Okay." Saix re-restarted. "Ugh. We're in the Zone of Interruptions. Follow me to the training arena." He created a portal and walked through. Seeing that it stayed, Zexion walked through, also, with me following. We ended up in a large room with targets, dummies, weights, and other exercise equipment all over the place. Saix was standing next to a row of 3 targets. "These, Maxin, are your new best friends." Then Zexion spoke up.

"You will spend a lot of time here. As you train, I will explain proper etiquette for around the castle. Aka- the dos and don'ts. It will take four to five days to prepare you, until you can actually go on missions. If _I _go on a mission _during _the next four or five days, I will have a replacement. Such as Xaldin, or Luxord, whom you will meet and acquaintance later."  
"Wow. That seems like a lot to take in." I sighed.

"It will get worse. You will need to push yourself, and train as hard as possible. You _will _be in pain and you will _ache_. You will not have breaks during training, and eat only three meals a day at scheduled times. You _will _master both phases of your weapon, and you _will _grow stronger. You will follow rules and respect higher ranks, since you are the lowest. We are all free to punish you if you disrespect us or break our rules." Zexion explained further.

"Gee, thanks for the comfort."

"Tim to get started." Saix interrupted. "I will only show you how to work your weapon and what you can do with it. That will take about... Let's say... 5 minutes or less. Doubt it'll be long."  
"Okay. Will this be extremely difficult?" I asked.

"No. But, after I'm done explaining the beginning of your training I'm leaving you to be independent. Zexion will just tell you what to do, when to do it, and watch over you. That's not so bad, is it?"  
"It sounds hard."  
"It'll get better along the way."  
"Really?"

"Pfft, no. Now to get your weapon, hold out your right arm and watch the shadows form your weapon." I did what he said and put my arm out beside me. As I did that, shadows spiraled off the ground bunching together and forming a key that had to scythe blades for teeth. "We call this a scytheblade, after Roxas' weapon. You'll meet him later, as well. Now for phase 2, hold it vertically up in the air and throw it upward. But, of course, catch it."

"Okay." I held it up and threw it, watching intently. As it came down I noticed its change. Instead if two smaller blades, this one had one huge, metal blade. "Whoa. This is cool. Now I look like the Grim Reaper girl style!"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Saix shrugged. "Now you can _control _the shadows around you. Meaning you can manipulate shadows to create clones, to devour people/things and send them to another place, bring you to another place, and to blend into other shadows yourself."  
"Sweet!"

"Schemer, come here."  
"Must you call me that?" Zexion sighed.  
"Call you what? Saix, what'd you call him?"

"I just called him what his nickname is. Or what others call him. Everyone in the Organization has one."  
"But me." I argued.

"Actually, no. You are the Shadow Keeper." Zexion defended.

"Oh. Cool!"

"Anyway," Saix interrupted. "Since you now know what you can do and how, mostly, to do it, I'm done here. Also, other members may come in to meet you or observe your abilities. Do not upset anyone unless you'd like to be obliterated into space." He began to leave and walked passed me.  
"Wait!" I stopped him. He turned around halfway and rose and eyebrow. "How do I change it back?"  
"Easy. Throw it back in the air." He then disappeared. As Axel reappeared.

"Hey, Reaper, glad you got your weapon." He greeted.

"Same here. Now it's time to use it. Ugh."  
"Don't worry." He walked closer to me. "It'll probably get easier to use as you progress." I smiled warmly at his reassurance. "Or not. What do I know?" He quickly disappeared. Along with my smile.


	5. Training

Chapter 5- Training

NO I DON'T FRIKKEN OWN IT!

-----

"Time to start training, Maxin." Zexion instructed.

"Sure." I shrugged. "What first?"  
"Let's use the scythe since you have it out. Devour those two dolls over there and move them over here. Or just try to."

"Alright, Boss." I pointed the scythe to the dolls forcing shadows to shroud the dolls in complete black darkness and then absorb into the ground. A big shadow puddle thing was where the dolls once were, so I tried pointing next to it, which made the shadow race to where I pointed. I giggled and moved the shadow to where Zexion ordered, and when I stood the scythe upright, the dolls reappeared. "Was that good?"

"Perfect. Now, create a clone."  
"How?" He gave me the 'Figure it Out Yourself' look, and I slumped. "Fine." I turned around to where I could see my shadow and pointed my scythe at it. It became 3-D and the tip of the clone's head came out of the ground. I moved my scythe higher in the air, and more of clone came out. Soon, the whole clone was out. I brought my scythe back to verticalness and stood it on the ground.

"Good. Now make it fight." I put my hand on my chin, thinking of how to do that. When I drew a blank, I place both of my palms on each side of the base of the scythe and spun the scythe around. Which accomplished nothing. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying the best I can!" I whined. "I don't know what to do now." I pointed my scythe at the black clone. "Fight." I demanded. Then, the clone ran towards a doll and started beating the crap out of it. "Stop!" It completely stood still. "Cool. Come back to me." It dissolved into the ground and came up by me. "Okay. Now give Zexion a big hug!" The clone smirked and nonchalantly walked up to Zexion.

"Maxin, what is your clone doing? If it dares to attack-" He stopped when the clone made a hug gesture. "Ahh!!" Soon the clone was chasing Zexion around the arena.

"Maybe I can make clones of other people." I mumbled to myself storming up ideas. I shrugged and decided to give it a try. Looking over the shadows, I also decided to make more than just one appear at a time. I pointed to three different shadows separately and raised my scythe. The three shadows rose immediately to my command. "Got that down. Now to sculpt them into other people!" I walked up to the first one. "Hmm..." I pointed my scythe at it. "Form into Larxene!" Then in a flash of darkness, a perfectly good dark shadow clone of Larxene was in front of me. Then I pointed at the second one. "Xemnas!" It did that same as the first one. "I could get really used to this." I pointed at the third one and yelled, "Riku!" By accident. Then, it changed to someone I've never seen before. At least I don't think I have. "Wha-?"

I looked at the shadow form in front of me. It was really familiar, yet I know I have never met or seen him before. Or have I?  
"MAXIN!" I heard a distant Zexion yell. I looked over by where the entrance was to see Zexion still being chased by my clone. I pointed at it and whispered,

"Stop." And it did. This, since Zexion didn't see this coming, made him run straight into it. Instead of pushing it, he rebound off of it and fell back on the floor.

"Ohhh...." He groaned. "That's gonna leave a bruise." I looked back at the third shadow.

"Riku, huh? Speak." The clone just looked at me and blinked. "Well? Say something!" I heard footsteps padding closer to me.

"I do not think you are going to get shadows to speak. They have no voice boxes." Zexion assumed.

"Now I don't either. Do you know who this is?" I pointed to the 'Riku' figure with my hand.

"Nope. Do you?"  
"Look, I don't remember anything at all right now. Where I came from, how I got here; I didn't even know my name until Larxene told me!"  
"I'm sorry about that. Well, back to training. What else did you figure out while that thing was trying to annihilate me?"

"I can make my shadow clones into other people... And I can make more than one at a time. That's it. And that they can't talk."  
"We both figured that out. Anyway, good job. It's time for lunch. You have twenty minutes to go to the kitchen and fix something to eat."  
"Nahh. I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna keep messin around with this, and try to figure it out so I can practice it tomorrow. Unless you want me to get you something."

"No. I don't eat much. But, thanks. Well, if you want to practice, be my guest. I'm going to relax with a book. I'll be over there." He walked over to the west wall and sat down, leaning against it.

"You have fun with that." I shook my head turned back to my clones. "Larxene. Approach me." The clone strode to me and stood abruptly in front of me. "Show me your weapon." She held her arms out, and claws appeared on her hands, an electric glow emitting from them. "Good. Go back to your original spot. Xemnas. Approach." The Xemnas clone did the same. "Go scare the shit out of Zexion, then quickly come back here without him noticing." The Xemnas replica disappeared for a few moments. During the time he was gone I was busy cracking up at the Zexion who's book was ripped in half and hand was on his chest, breathing harshly.

"What was that!?" He yelled.

"What happened?" I asked, running to him.

"Don't play innocent. This isn't just fun and games, Maxin. When you go on a mission, you are going to have to fight, take hearts, and maybe even kill someone. You need to practice battle with them. I'm going to give you a suggestion. Why not use your clones to spar with and attack. You could use lower leveled opponents then higher leveled to compare progress. It'd be good strategy."  
"Oh wow. I guess that is! Thanks, Zexy!" His face went into shock when I said that. I just smirked and walked back to my clones. "Alright you guys. I need help fighting. Larxene change into a really easy opponent." The clone shape shifted into a dusk nobody. "Alright. Now Xemnas and... Riku... Change into the same creature, but with better skills and fighting abilities." They both changed and stood next to the used-to-be Larxene. "Ready... GO!" And our fight of shadows began.

_What Are the Others Up To?_

"Marluxia, have you heard about the new one? She's a shadow reaper." Larxene informed Marluxia of Maxin.

"Keeper." Axel stated.

"Keeper." Larxene corrected herself.

"No, I do not believe I have had an explanation of her. She's not another Zexion is she?" Marluxia asked.

"Oh, Hearts no! She looks like a clone of him, as a girl, but she is different. More subtle, I guess." Larxene replied.

"Larxene, if you had not noticed, Zexion is the most subtle guy in the castle besides Xaldin." Marluxia commented.

"I meant personality-wise. I don't know her _all _that much since Vexen took her to show her some lame experiment, but I do know she is clueless about the mission Superior wants her to go on. It's devastating to see such a young newbie go so early."

_Back To Maxin_

I stood in front of the three shadow bodies that lie on the ground, exhausted from our battle. I panted heavily, trying to gasp for air that was a struggle to breathe. Clapping interrupted my thoughts of what's to come, and I looked at Zexion who was smiling.

"That was impressive. The first fight and you didn't even get hit once. Now, I want you to summon a bigger beast by combining those bodies into a larger nobody."

"I'll try." I sighed out. I lifted my scythe and circled it horizontally around the image of the distant bodies that now stood. In a vortex of wind and flashes the bodies joined together to create a massive nobody. Which was extremely tougher looking than dusks. "Oh my God, Zexion. What did you get me into?"

I inhaled sharply, and dashed towards the nobody. As I raised my scythe, one of it's long arms lashed out and hit me from the front. I flew back and slammed into a wall. Once I fell off I looked up to see it stomping towards me. I stood up and slightly staggered to the beast, summoning shadows to aide me along the way.

"Shadows, devour this creature at once!" In a swift movement of my scythe, shadows covered the monster, paralyzing it temporarily. I threw the scythe in the air and caught the scytheblade. "Now you're gonna get it." I growled. I lifted the scytheblade and slashed its head. "Nobody" then its middle body "slams" then both of its arms "me into" then I stabbed its stomach- er, front mid-section "a wall!" With a burst of light and darkness, the monster exploded.

"That was very impressive, Maxin. You have improved your skills greatly from when you were clueless. Now, we've gotta get onto bigger, smarter, tougher monsters, and soon you may be able to fight a clone of Xemnas himself."  
"That's sounds... Painful..." I choked out. "Man, that was hard!"  
"It'll be worth it. Here's some water. Drink up, and summon another one of those. Once you've mastered on beating those with both your scytheblade alone, and your scythe, alone, come talk to me and we'll see if we want to get dinner."

"Sure, Zex. Sounds good."  
"What's with the nicknames, all of the sudden?"  
"Well, your name is confusing so I shortened it. And Zexy was a cute name."

"Whatever, just go kill the evil monster shadows."

"Nah nah nah nah." I mocked.

"What was that? Remember, Maxin, I can punish you." I pouted a cute face.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you, Zexy?"

"Depends. If you annoy me annoy me enough, then why not?"

"Okay. Monsters. Kill. Evil. Must. Bye!" I turned around and headed to the regular training area. Using my magical shadow powers, I summoned another beast, and barely defeated it with my scythe only. I got hit four times, and am probably going to die! No, not really. After another monster, and two more hard hits, I finally got the secret to the scythe. Precision. Using my new secret, I defeated a monster with only my scythe with ease, and not getting hit at all.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "One more weapon to go!"

I summoned up another stupid monster, and switch to the scytheblade. This was a lot more difficult. Since the scytheblade thing is shorter, I had to get closer. And the shadows I used to traumatize it had a shorter effect. Soon enough, I figured if I hit the top of it while summoning a clone from the shadows covering it while it's frozen, I could use the clone to maximize my blade's power and kill the monster. After that was over, I collapsed on the ground and couldn't move, I was that tired.

"Good job, Maxin. That was quicker than I thought. How about you and I go for a round?" I looked up from my leisure position and glared at him.

"When I have my energy and ability to move, I am so going to send you to an alternate universe with my shadows." I growled. He knelt down and patted my head.

"Good luck with that."

"Don't wish me luck, you'll regret it."

"Doubt that. Well, I'll go read a book over there, and when you can move, come get me so you can meet the rest of the Organization hopefully before dinner."  
"I don't want to eat."

"Fine. Just tell me when you want to meet the others."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Stop that."  
"Stop what?"  
"Agreeing with me."  
"I'm not."  
"You just were when I was saying fine."

"That wasn't necessarily agreeing with you."  
"Face it, you were agreeing with me."  
"I was not."

"Were so!" I sat up and glared at him.

"I was not!"  
"You said fine right after me!"  
"So what? I wasn't agreeing with you."  
"Yes you were, stop being stubborn."  
"You're the stubborn one. Let it go."  
"You let it go."

"You."  
"No! You're the one who can't admit you were agreeing with me!"  
"You're the one who can't admit you're wrong about me admitting something!"  
"You're the wrong one! Even if what you said never made any sense!"  
"Am not! And it did so!"  
"Now you're denying it!"  
"Cause of you!"

"Nuh-uh!"

_Outside of the Training Arena_

Demyx was just walking through the halls for fun when he heard distant mumbling. Well, more like distant arguing. He walked further down the hall he was in until he got the door to the Training Arena. He put his ears up the door and listened intently.

"Yeah huh!" Well that was Zexion.  
"It was not!" But, who was this?

"God, shut up!"  
"No, you!"  
"I don't need to!"

"Do so!"  
"No I don't."  
"Yeah huh."  
"Nuh uh."

"Just admit that you were agreeing with me and go read your Winnie the Pooh."

"I do not read that! And I never agreed with you!"

"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"You did it again!"  
"Did what!?"  
"Agreed with me!"  
"Did not."

"Did so."  
"Did not."  
"Did so."  
"No I didn't. Deal with it."  
"You deal with it."  
"Deal with what?"  
"That's what."  
"What? I'm confused."  
"Get used to it."  
*Face Palm* "Something's wrong with you."  
"Something's wrong with you. You can't admit that you were wrong about me being wrong nor that you agreed with me."  
"I didn't agree with you."  
"Did so! Twice." Demyx did not know who this girl was, but she was for sure as Hell persistent.

"No I didn't! I could've said something totally disregarding you and you'd be too busy in La La Land to even get it."  
"Then how come I got the fact you agreed with me?"  
"That's not true! I didn't agree with you!" Demyx opened the doors yelling,

"Who cares?!" The both looked at him with shocked expressions. Well, Zexion's was as shocked as it was gonna get.

_Maxin's PoV_

Whoa. Who is that guy? Probably another one of _them. _Or worse. Another Zexion. Ugh. This isn't good.

"Who are you?" Shit! Did I just say that out loud!?

"I'm Demyx. Number 9. Who are you?"

"I'm Maxin. Number 14. Nice to meet you."  
"Number 14?!" He walked in and closed the door. "Wow. I never knew we had a fourteen."  
"I'm new."  
"How new?"  
"Like six hours new."  
"Whoa. That's new."  
"I know, right?" Zexion sighed and face palmed again.

"I'm leaving before I catch this disease." He muttered before disappearing.

"Oh well. He was a third wheel anyway. What were you guys arguing about?"  
"Well, he agreed with me and I didn't want him to so we got in this long argument about him agreeing with me because he couldn't admit that he was agreeing with me so we argued about it then he did it again so we got in a discussion about that then his books and Winnie the Pooh and then he got confused and then we started arguing again and that's where you came in." I took a sharp gasp of breath after saying that.

"Ohhhh... That explains most of it."

"Good."  
"You have a nickname, yet?"  
"Yep."  
"...What is it?"  
"The Shadow Keeper. Do you?"  
"Heck yeah! I'm the Melodious Nocturne."  
"Cool!"

"I know. What's you're power?"  
"I can manipulate shadows and turn it into solid people/things/monsters and control them to do what I say. What about you?"  
"I make water dance." He said that in an unconfident tone.  
"Cool. I have this feeling like I've seen you before. Well... Like heard your voice is more like it. And your eyes. Those are familiar, too."

"You are really familiar, too. I swear I've seen you before and have actually talked to you."  
"Maybe you said hi to me on one of your missions before."  
"Nah. I remember what goes on in all of my missions but nothing like you shows up."  
"I can't remember anything or anywhere that happened before this morning."  
"Oh darn. That's bad."  
"I know. Maybe things will get better and I'll remember in time."

"Hopefully." Then Superior popped up next to me.

"Ah, I see you've met Demyx. Number 9 in our Organization. Well, it's time for you to meet with Luxord, a master of time. We've discussed some things and he must speak with you."

_Xemmy and Luxy's Talk_

"Luxord I need to speak with you." Xemnas said as he sat across the table from Luxord.

"Ah, well, I'm shuffling my deck, so, talk away." Luxord responded not looking away from his rigged deck of cards.

"The arrival of our newest, member, Maxin, is not so new to a few of us. We have already had her in the Organization before, and it's critical that she knows that, You are a master of time, so along with Namine and her memory fixing, maybe you could trigger something that will bring back her memory of being with us in the past, before she fell off of the island thing."  
"I don't know if I can really help with memories, but I'll try. Now how about a game of cards?"

"No, Luxord. I'm far too busy."  
"Eating pie?"  
"Leave me and my pie alone, Luxord. That is none of your concern. Anyway, you are going to be seeing her and speaking with her momentarily. Be prepared and play your cards right."  
"Ahaha, good one Superior." Luxord fake laughed and scowled at the joke. "Just get the girl in here."

"Alright. She will be here shortly." With that, Xemnas poofed.

_Back To The Present_

I was brought to a room with a table covered in card decks, and a poker table.

"Hello, number 14. Good to see you." A blonde man was sitting in a recliner chair, flicking a pack of cards over and over again. "I've heard you are having memory problems."

"Yes. I can't remember a single thing that happened before I ended up here this morning." I said.

"That's troubling, isn't it? Well, I may be able to help you. But, I may not at the same time. Come sit." He brought be to a green couch by his blue recliner. I sat down by where he was. "Does anything here look familiar?"

"Well..."

Ahhh! Super long chapter bad for brain! It hurts. This was especially hard to write since I'm really hyper and yet I haven't slept for 24 hours almost. Like 23 hours and 54 minutes and 32 seconds. Anyway, this was long. I guess. Longer than usual, I guess, also. So.... Yeah. R&R if ya want.


	6. Memories

Chapter 6- Memories

Disclaimer number 6: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I never will own Kingdom Hearts, and I do not plan on it. I am not making a profit from this story, and will not take credit for the characters ((other than Maxin/Nami)) or the game plot itself.

Also: If anyone has been wondering, Maxin's name is pronounced like the actual name Maxine. Without the e. So, it's just like that. Ma-ks-een. Maxin. Not Ma-ks-in. No. Bad word. Not right.

------

"If you aren't sure, that's fine."  
"No, it's not that, Luxord. I'm just confused. Almost every voice I've heard, every person I've seen, and everywhere I've been today has been like de ja vu. I don't know what it is."

"How long have you been feeling this?"  
"Since I saw Superior."  
"Has anything happened while you've been here that made you feel like you were missing something?"  
"When I was training my clone skills, I called out a name. Riku. I didn't know who he was, or how I knew his name and what he looked like, but I did know I was supposed to."  
"Interesting. Pick a word that you have thought, and yet don't know the meaning to."  
"Umm... Keyblade."  
"That's different. Maybe you forgot to open something. Or you forgot a key or something special to open."

"Come to think of it, I have this locket. It might still be around my neck." I looked down at the gold chain disappearing into my cloak. "It is!" I pulled the chain, taking out a small heart locket with Nami inscribed on the back. "Nami? Who's that?"  
"Let me see." Luxord held out a hand, keeping his elbow on the table.

"Okay." I unclipped it and placed it in his hand.

"Well, you have scytheblade right?"  
"Yeah."  
"And it looks like a key right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Open it."  
"Ye- What?"

"If it's a magical shadow power key, open up the locket with shadows or the key itself." He handed the locket back to me.

"I'll try." I set the locket on the table and stood up, moving a little further back from the necklace. Holding my key towards locket, I silently demanded for the necklace to open. It obeyed me.

"Hmm..."  
"It worked!" I grabbed the locket and looked at the picture on the left. "There's me!" Then the one on the right side. "Wait, who is this?" I showed Luxord the interior of the heart.

"That's Namine. A girl we keep here. She's been helping us out, a little, with heartless."  
"Oh. Why is she in my necklace?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Superior to see her and ask her." He shrugged.

"Sounds good. Thank you so much, Luxord!" I teleported to the room I was in when I woke up. "Superior?"  
"I'm over here, 14." I followed his voice to another room. He was sitting at a desk with nothing on it. "What is the problem?"  
"This." I put the locket flat on his desk in front of him so he could see the two pictures inside.

"That's you and Namine. What is wrong with that?"

"I don't know who that is!"  
"Right. I forgot. Right this way. I'll let you speak with her." He summoned a vortex and walked through. I grabbed the necklace and quickly followed.

When I reappeared I was in a cage like room. A girl who looked exactly like the one in the locket was sitting on the floor, drawing frantically.

"Namine." Xemnas said. "You have a visitor." He stepped aside so she could see me. And when she did, she dropped her crayons and pushed her crafts aside, running up to me. To my surprise, she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"I will be back in ten minutes. Make it quick." Xemnas ordered. He disappeared soon after.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked when she let go.

"Your memory being gone is my fault. You've been with them before and you were amongst the best fighters, but most of the higher ranks hated you because of your sarcasm, but it didn't matter because you were friends with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. And I was your best friend! I made that locket to hold our memories, but it didn't work since you gained new ones on Destiny Islands since that's where you were after you tried to escape and fell into the ocean. Now you don't remember anything!" She gasped for air while she held a dreaded expression. I looked at her, confused, and blinked twice.

"What?"

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning, slowly." She took a deep breath and began. "Three years ago a girl named Nami, who held a great darkness in her heart, was turned into a heartless by the Organization. Thus, creating a nobody. Since her heart was abnormal, the nobody inherited this darkness and gained the body structure of a human. She also developed a personality. She wandered the streets of Traverse Town for almost a year; until the Organization found her again. She held the power to force dark elements to her will. Her weapon was originally a scythe, until the keyblade found a master with a pure heart.

"The purity had an effect on her dark heart and split her personality as well as the weapon. When she would wield the scythe she would be strong and determined to get the job done without unnecessary measures. But, when the scythe turned to its second phase, a scytheblade, that looks like a key due to the keyblade's effect, she was evil, coldblooded and merciless. To that side, it was destroy or be destroyed.

"When she didn't wield a weapon at all, she was kind, a little sadistic, and a lot sarcastic. Not everyone liked her, but not many hated her. She had a bad temper and was impatient. Most of all, she was misunderstood. She wanted to feel real things, to be a somebody. So, she exploited emotions. For this, some members accused her of a fake. Others knew what she felt like, and supported her anyway.

"Soon enough, she wanted to die. To escape the Organization and her nonexistent life. As a practical suicide attempt, she jumped off of the Castle that Never Was and fell into the ocean.

"I was ordered to erase her memories to keep her safe and to make her feel like a somebody. Soon she made friends and had a life on the islands. Although she kept wondering what her past was like and why she couldn't remember, she loved her new life. A boy, named Riku, took a necklace she was wearing upon her arrival trying to learn more about her. In the end, two days before they were supposed to leave the islands and set sail for new worlds he gave it back. Even though she never knew, the conscious in the back of her head knew exactly what it was.

"I also gave her her somebody's name, Nami. She honestly thought she was alive and could feel, hoping she'd remember something. But, after she got the locket, she had a dream that her friends were devoured by darkness, and that she was taken by a man in a black cloak. On the night before they were supposed leave, it came true. She was taken back to the Castle that Never Was, and I was to give her only her old memories back, so she'd forget Destiny Islands. I failed, resulting in her entire memory loss.

"Though she does have her name back, and she's almost sure she's been in the castle before, she still knows, deep her subconscious, about what happened during the year she was on Destiny Islands, Her name. . . Is Maxin. That girl. . . Is you."  
"...Wh-What?! In what way is that possible!? That's... Absurd! You're kidding me. I know I've never been in this castle before, and I know I've never met you or anyone else!"  
"Are you sure, Maxin?"  
"Yes!"  
"Let me try that again. Are you sure you know that, Nami?"  
"No." I put my hand over my mouth, shocked at what I said.

"I'm sorry, but that's what happened." She looked down showing remorse for what she said. I sighed and accepted that it was all true. I actually _do _remember being here before.

"Thank you, Namine. I finally remember. Everything. Appearing in Traverse Town with Leonheart, Yuffie, Tifa, and Cid by my side. And you guys finding me and taking me away. My weapon, my skill, my _life. _It's all back." She looked up with hope.

"What about Destiny Islands?"

"What?"  
"Good."  
"Wait a minute, though. Are you saying I can't feel emotions? That a nobody is just extra power from a human turned heartless? Was all I thought then and now a lie? I'm not really alive, am I? I can't fall in love, be sad, happy, or angry?"  
"Well, you can think you feel."  
"I got it now!"

"What?"  
"Emotions are a state of mind, not heart! I have a personality, I'm my own nobody! I can't not have feelings!"  
"Well, you aren't actually feeling anything." I grimaced.

"Well, shit." Xemnas appeared next to me.  
"Are you done?"  
"Yes." Namine answered. "We should hang out more, Maxin. Just like old times." I nodded and slightly smiled. Xemnas disappeared and I did as well.

"Superior?" I walked back up to his desk.

"Hmm?"  
"Do I have my own room here? Like to sleep and hang out in?"  
"Yes. It is next to Larxene's room and across from Marluxia's."

"Thank you." I bowed and disappeared to another hallway. There Zexion walked up to me.

"Are you ready to restart training, before we go to rest."  
"I do not think that is necessary Zexion."  
"What do you mean?" I kept an emotionless expression.

"I do not need any further training."  
"Of course you do. You've barely mastered two techniques."  
"It's not needed. I've... _Remembered _how to use my weapon clearly."

"What?"  
"I'm ready."

"Fine. Fight me." I summoned my scytheblade, and things went blank.  
"Gladly."

-------

Oi. This was difficult. I have to split my notebook chapter into different chapters because I made it too long in my notebook without realizing it. Oh well.


	7. Mistake

Chapter 7: Mistake

Disclaimer 7: No. I still do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is getting annoying.

-------

When my mind resettled I had this different feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
He held his lexicon up. I summoned two clones from the ground. "Attack." The clones ran to where Zexion was and jumped at the same time. Simultaneously, they spun the scythes above them. Zexion managed to dodge their attacks and implode the clones.

"Still think you're ready?" He grunted.

"I am. And I'll prove it." I ran up to him and full forcedly swung my scythe at him. He dodged and grabbed the neck of the scythe. I growled as I jerked it back, attempting to butt him with it. He dodged again, pushing my scythe to the side, and throwing his lexicon upwards. "Crap!" I moved in time to not be devoured by his many illusions. As soon as he retrieved his lexicon I used shadows to spiral around his legs and force him to the ground. I again summoned two more clones to attack him.

With the same routine as earlier going on, he broke through my shadows and jumped to the side just in time to miss the blades. He stood on a wall, waiting for me to attack.

I smirked and held my scytheblade stretched to the side. I allowed shadows to cover the end-tip of the base and drape to the floor.

Zexion glared at me and observed the shadows moving around me. "What are you doing?"  
"You'll see." I swiftly moved my blade, causing the shadow to lash out. I laughed at his expression and used the whip to try and grab his leg. He backflipped off of the wall and onto the floor in a kneeling-like position. ((With on knee up.)) Using illusions he attempted to distract me. I shook my head slowly and ran back up to him, curve-whipping the shadow. As I got closer, the shadow wrapped tightly around his neck. I harshly pulled him forward and up, completely face to face with me. My crooked head in front of his breathless one. ((Ha. I made a pun.)) He barely clawed at the shadows, maintaining a glare.

"I told you I'd prove it." I purred, taunting him. His movement slowed as the glare faded slowly.

"Maxin!" Larxene shrieked from behind. Her and another person tore me and my whip off of Zexion. I was still smirking at his gasping body. Larxene held me in place while the other one with her took my weapon. I stopped smirking and watched as my weapon was absorbed by the shadows. Then, I fell to my knees. I breathed heavily as I tried to contemplate what happened. When I drew a blank, I asked.

"You almost freakin killed Zexion!" Larxene yelled. I just stared at the floor as 2 more members appeared around us.

"What was I thinking?" I asked myself.

"Yeah, Maxin. What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know." I answered blankly. I didn't dare look up at the man I almost murdered.

"what happened?" Axel asked.

"Marluxia and I were walking to our rooms and Maxin was strangling Zexion with her shadowy shit right in the middle of the freaking hall!" She explained. I stayed silent, looking at the navy blue tile below me.  
"Oh."  
"She was right, after all." Zexion spoke up. "She does not need my help training anymore." I silently got up and walked to Zexion. Without looking at him, or anywhere else for that matter, I hugged him and portaled to my room. It was exactly my style. Black and gray walls, with white, gray, and black décor. And why does this matter? I have no freaking idea.

-------

Short chapter. I know. That's okay. This was just a little quickie to make it more organized. So.... Deal with it. Pretend it's still a part of chapter six. Yet it's called Chapter 7: Mistake.


	8. Emotions

Chapter 8: Emotions

Disclaimer: No, I do not own- You know what? I'm done! I'm out of here. Screw it!

--------

I sat on my bed and began to think.

This should _not _have happened. I don't even _know _what happened. If I really _was _close to killing Zexion... I must've been holding my scytheblade like Namine had said.

Honestly, what _is _happening?

Is _any_ of this real?

Was I ever in this Organization in the first place?  
Am I asleep?

Am I... _Dead?_

She mentioned something about a destiny.

Wait, no she didn't it. It was a place.

An island?  
Oh!  
Destiny Islands.

Where is that? And what did she mean I had a life there?

This is confusing.

I sighed heavily and rolled onto my back so I could lie down. I closed my eyes and put my arms behind my head. For about thirty minutes I stayed like that. Then, I felt someone sit by my legs. I opened my eyes to see Zexion looking down at the floor.

"Hey." He said.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"Well... You know, you were just doing what I told you to do. I'm really proud of you. You really did prove yourself out there. What happened with Luxord?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I think I have the time."  
"Well... We talked for a while until something happened that revealed some weird thing with me and Namine. Then I went to see her for while and she explained something about my past life, who my somebody was, where I was after that, my memories, and that I've already been here before. It's really confusing."  
"Isn't regaining your memory what you really wanted?"

"Zexion, did you not almost get killed by me like an hour ago? I'm glad I remember, but I remember things no one else does. You, Axel, and Demyx were my best friends. I remember every single moment we've ever had when I was here. Well, I'm still here, I've been here, but... You know. She said something happened and no one else remembers me."  
"I wish I could. It sounds important."  
"It is. I remember my weapon, all of the skills I've mastered, the challenges I've faced, missions I've been on. It's not fair that no one else remembers. You were my closest friend. And I almost killed you. Plus, you don't even remember being my friend."

"I was your closest friend?"  
"Yeah. I wish you still were."

"I'm sorry you're feeling this. Maybe you should talk with Namine about your memories."

"I'll try. I don't really see what harm that would do."  
"Also, Demyx was looking for you earlier. Said he didn't want to invade your privacy. You wanna see him?"  
"Sure, whatever." As he disappeared, I sat up, toying with the end of the bed spread. Very short moments later, Demyx appeared in my room.

"Hey, Newbie." He greeted.

"Hey." I dully responded. His carefree expression dropped into a curious one.

"What's up?"  
"Nothing."

"Is it the incident that happened with Zexion?"  
"Not exactly." I mumbled into the pillow I was holding.

"Then what."  
"Nothing."

"Please tell me." He sat in front of me, criss-crossing his legs.  
"There's nothing wrong, Demyx."  
"Yes there is. Why won't you tell me?"  
"Fine. I got my memory back."  
"What's wrong with that? Wait, you lost your memory?!" I laughed and looked at him.

"Yes. A long time ago."

"Oh. Why is it so bad that you got it back?"  
"Well, I know things that have happened that you are clueless about. It's painful to be used to something, and not be able to see the same thing again. Especially when you cared about it. "  
"That must suck. How come I'm clueless?"  
"Well, a lot of my memories were taken.... Along with yours. So... Yeah."  
"That makes no sense what so ever."

"That's okay. What did you want?"

"Uhh... Nevermind."  
"I told you my shit, now tell me yours."  
"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to get to know each other better... And maybe take a walk around the castle."

"Okay." I threw my pillow on the floor and got off of my bed.

"Really?"  
"Why not?"

"I dunno..." He trailed off mumbling stuff I couldn't make out.  
"You coming?" I stood by the door.

"Oh right." He got up and walked over to me. I opened the door and was the first to exit. Right when Axel was passing.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He smirked. "Two of the youngest members walking out of the same room at the same time. What could that possibly mean?"  
"That we were talking." I answered.

"Sure, sure." He winked at Demyx and disappeared. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Demyx, who was as white as me.

"Um... What was that about?" He laughed, giving me an unsure look.

"I don't know. Are you okay?"  
"Perfect." He shut the door and began to walk, pulling me with him. "So... Anything you want to talk about? Favorites..? Dislikes...? Pet peeves..?"  
"Why did they call pet peeves, pet peeves?"  
"I don't know. Anything not random that you would like to discuss?"  
"Sure. How about favorites?"  
"Like?"  
"Animals... Things like that. Food, colors, drinks... Et cetera."

"Oh. Okay. I'll start. What's your favorite food?"  
"I don't eat."  
"What's your favorite drink?"

"I don't drink."  
"Favorite animal?"  
"Wolf."  
"Wow. You had an answer this time."  
"It's true."  
"Whatever. Anyway, favorite color?"  
"Purple, what do you think!?"  
"I was thinking black but now I'm thinking purple."  
"Ugh. It's black, Demyx."

"But you said purple." I face palmed.

"I was being sarcastic."  
"That's what Zexion does a lot."  
"So?"  
"You two are like twins."  
"How!?"  
"You act totally the same, give me the same looks, say the same words in the same annoyed tones, and you both have hair over your eyes."  
"I am nothing like him! I can actually admit when I agree with someone."

Zexion: "Did not!!!"  
"Did so, now stop eavesdropping!" All of the sudden we heard a crash. Behind us was Axel and Zexion face first on the floor under a broken heating vent. "The hell!?"

"This bites." Axel mumbled. He looked at us and laughed. "Hehe, oops. Sorry. We were just um..."  
"Observing the vents' conditions." Zexion smoothly covered.

"Mhm." I said, unconvinced.

"I'm just gonna go, now." Axel turned and left.

"Same here." Zexion turned, also, but I grabbed his ankle with a shadow.  
"Hold it." I walked up to him. "How much did you hear?"

--------

Ugh. I have got to start writing longer chapters.


	9. Poetry

Chapter 9: Poetry

Disclaimer: *Currently ripping up paper*

---------

"I came in when you started arguing about being like me, then the genius Axel-"

Axel: "Thank you!"

"The genius Axel," he continued with a growl, "came in from another vent, which I do not know why. Then we followed you to hear what you were saying.'"  
"In a freakin vent?" I asked.

"What's wrong with vents?"

"*Sigh* I don't know. It just seems like an odd place to be when you're trying to listen in on someone else's conversation."  
"Oh well. Can I go now?"  
"Fine. Leave. Whatever." He shrugged, turned around, and left. "Hey, Demyx?"  
"Yeah?"

"Do you know who Marluxia is?"

"Yeah. He's the only other member who wields a scythe."  
"You know, I think he was the one who helped tear me off of Zexion and take my weapon."  
"Ha. That's not a good first impression, huh?"  
"I know."

"How about we continue?"

"Oh right, right. It's my turn right?"  
"Nope."  
"But, you asked me my favorite color. Isn't that the last one?"  
"Nope. I have to ask you your least favorites now."  
"Damnit." I muttered extremely low. "Okay. Hit me."  
"Alright. Least favorite color?"  
"Pink."  
"Number?"  
"What...? Um... 3."  
"Letter?"  
"...I."  
"Object?"  
"Um... Perfume."  
"Now it's your turn."  
"Okay... Favorite food?"  
"Jellybeans."

"Animal?"  
"Fish."  
"Drink?"  
"Water."  
"There's a shocker." He glared at me.

"Hahaha, you don't even know me."

"You have no idea..." I mumbled.

"Huh? Zexion says you do that a lot."  
"Well, he must know everything, then, huh?"  
Zexion: "Yep!" I growled and looked at the ceiling.

"Shut it!" I looked over at Demyx who had a cheesy grin. "What?"  
"You two are like brother and sister."  
"Well, we did have the best times-" I stopped when I remembered he forgot. "I mean... Um..."  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"What? No..."  
"I think its' time to rest." I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, sleep."  
"Oh. Wait. I don't sleep."  
"The hell is wrong with you?!" He laughed. "Just try. I know you're new here and all, but you'll get used to it."  
"No, I seriously _don't _sleep."  
"Sure... Well, don't go lie down and don't fall asleep. Kay?" He laughed and disappeared.

"I'm serious!" I hissed.

"Fourteen?" I turned around to an unfamiliar face. "You weren't about to kill someone else were you?"

"No..." Then I remembered who he was.

"That's good." He moved around a flower from a bouquet on a table near a window. "Then we'd have to stop you again."

"That won't be necessary, Marluxia." He walked closer to me.

"So you do know who I am?"

"I've known all along.

"Really? How does someone so_ new _know _me _already?"

"Uh... Well... I... lied?"

"Well, you had a pretty believable expression when you said it."

"Um... Acting classes..?" I laughed. "Well, it's late I think it's time to go to sleep so-"

"I thought you didn't sleep."

"Don't you...?"

"I guess."

"Night then!" I quickly used shadows to take me to my room. I sighed and took off my cloak. Looking at the mirror in front of me, I smiled. I was skinnier then I remembered. And s lot fuller than I thought. I was wearing a black tank top, and black shorts. I kinda smelled like a beach.

Wait.

The hell!?

A beach!?

I brought part of my shirt up and smelled t. Yep. Just like sand. Like a movie in the back of my head, a flashback played.

_--"Not funny, Nami!" Someone shouted. She was a girl with red hair and sand all over her. _

"_Not to you!" I stood in front of her laughing. A boy was sitting up on the sand, also half covered with it. _

"_Loosen up Kairi!" He laughed. His brown hair was being pushed against a breeze. His blue eyes sparkled and his smile beamed. Yet, they both looked unfamiliar.--_

I snapped out of it and held my head. Trying to keep my balance, I leaned on my dresser. That's when I noticed the reflection of a person on my bed behind me. Quickly, I turned around, holding a shadow up next to me.

The person laughed, stood up, and put his hood down. It was Xigbar. Thank God I remember him.

"Havin an episode, Max?" He laughed. I walked up to him.

"You remember?"

"Well, duh! How could I forget the one who helped me douse Axel with Sprite just to shut him up!?"

"You do remember! And the one time we replaced Saix's soup with-"

"Dog food! Yeah! That was awesome!"

"Ahh, yeah." I sighed. "Good times. Good times."

"Now that you're here, and remember, why'd you leave?"

"I... Left?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You _don't _remember, eh, little dude? I'll take it as a good thing."

"Why are _my _memories screwed up?"

"Cause you were a suicidal nobody." I grimaced.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"Ha, no. Lexeaus and I watch over the castle at night. Heartless tend to show up around here often."  
"Sweet."  
"In the beginning, when you first came, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion couldn't stay away from you. Us older members thought there was romance in the air."  
"You thought _they _liked _me _in a romantic way?"  
"You _were _the best of friends. You and Zexion were extremely close. Barely ever apart. You and Demyx always had so much fun, and never fought. But, you and Axel... Wow. You two would hug one moment, then try to decapitate each other the next. It was kind of funny."  
"It probably was. He doesn't remember crap."  
"The best time was when we were all at the pool for some water training, and you got the most devious idea and pushed Axel in the water. Then you'd laugh at him. Then he'd throw a chakram at you. Then you'd reverse it with a shadow and hit him upside the head. Then you'd glare at each other as he got out. Then you'd both crack up and lean on each other for support. In front of everyone."  
"Haha, I remember that! And then Demyx soaked me."  
"It's sad to see you guys so far apart."  
"It's worse for me. I miss Zexion so much. And Axel is just a big flirty jerk right now."  
"Marluxia mentioned that you and Demyx were in the halls talking. Alone."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Maybe you two will regain your relationship sooner than you think you will."  
"Hopefully. I just really wish Zexion of all people remembered me."  
"Why?"  
"Like you said, we were the closest. And I remember on every mission we were partnered up for, I had to take the hearts. He was just there to help guide me."  
"Ahaha, I bet. You know, Xaldin remembers you." My reminiscing expression fell into an alarmed one.  
"He does...?" I asked slowly.  
"Yep. He also remembers you teasing him all the time. And the nicknames.  
"Oh crap." I sweatdropped. "Couldn't the memories have stopped at you?"  
"Unfortunately, no. But, on the brightside, Vexen likes you now. He used to wish you'd spontaneously explode."  
"That's lovely. You know, I am still surprised he hasn't killed Demyx with his jellybean tactics."  
"He almost did. But, our Silent Hero beat the toxic ones out of him."  
"Poor Dem-Dem."  
"You know, he hated it when you called him that."  
"I know." I laughed. "I just didn't care."  
"But, Demmy was the worst. His face would flush so bad when you'd hug and greet him like that."  
"That's cute."  
"Luxord and I got a few of the other members, excluding your three best friends, to talk about who you'd be the best couple with."  
"Really? Why?"  
"You don't know how boring those stupid meetings are."  
"Got it. Well, tell me about each pairing."  
"Well, first was the obvious, Zexion. After a few scenarios we decided you two were too alike and close to be a couple. Besides it would be weird for us to have 2 emo kids dating." My eye twitch at the comment.  
"Screw you." I growled.  
"Don't worry, Axel's will make you laugh. Maybe. Sit down and I'll tell you." I shrugged and sat on my bed. Xigbar walked to a corner of my room and grabbed a chair, then dragged it to where I was sitting.  
"I could have done that for you."  
"Well, it's been a year since-" His eyes widened and he stopped talking. "Since you... Since... Since _I _asked you to move something for me. Yeah."  
"Mhm."  
"Anyway, another day we were talking about Axel's mischievous behavior. We really haven't thought of erasing someone in a while but-"  
"Get on with it." I snapped.  
"Okay, fine. Pushy." Great timing, another flashback.

_-- "Pushy, Pushy." A white haired boy muttered as I walked of a shack. He was the most familiar out of the 3 people I've seen. Yet, I still can't say I know who he is.--_

"Max? Maxin? Yoohoo, Max? Hello?" I shook my head and looked at him blankly.  
"What?"  
"What's with you, dude? You keep spacin' out on me."  
"Sorry. I think I'm reliving a dream in my conscious or something."  
"Anyway, we thought you and Axel were the best for each other since you already acted like a married couple. Then we thought how it would affect us."  
"And..?"

"It. Was. Hell." I smirked and slowly nodded my head.

"Yeah. Of course it was."  
"And then, we paired you with Demyx."  
"So... What happened with that?"  
"You guys were the best."  
"Why?" That shocked me. We were almost the exact opposite.  
"You two always smiled and had fun. He looked at you like you were gold, dude. How couldn't you see it? Some of the members were envious of your guys' kind relationship and the memories you had the chance to share."  
"Yeah... I miss him so much."  
"I'm sure he'd miss you, too."  
"Honestly, I think Zexion almost remembers me. Like he's on the brink of an epiphany."  
"You two _were _the closest members."  
"I heard you guys got a new recruit while I was gone. Someone who took my place as number 13. I don't think I've met him yet."  
"Little Roxas? Really? Well, he's been hanging around Axel lately. Probably since he got here."  
"Poor kid." I said by habit/instinct.  
"Nice one."  
"I know." I smiled.  
"Umm... Thanks? Hey, tell me about everything that happened while I was gone."  
"Oh, boy..."

* * *

--Fast Forward: Two ½ Hours--

* * *

"Really?! Was he hurt!?"  
"Nope. Because I was running down the halls fending off the dusks as much as I could, until I found a dome of heartless surrounding a nobody's body, which happened to be Saix's. So, I used my ninja skills and gracefully shot them off of him."  
"Really?!"  
"Yup. All alone."  
"Wow! Cause in Saix's diary it says he had to save your ass from an armor heartless that was going to electrocute you!" I said that with a fascinated voice and expression. Then smirked at his grimace.  
"Shadows?"  
"Yup. My extra eyes and ears."  
"Anyway," he stood up, "I got to get going. Around this time heartless tend to randomly show up, and I'm the one who has to beat the shit out of them if they do."  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks. Well.... Larxene, Xemnas, Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Zexion, and you are going to be alone in the castle for a couple days. So have some fun. Mess around. Take some time to relax. At some point you should go to the pool. It'll be fun." He smiled waved and left.  
"What to do... All alone for a few more hours... Oh!" I saw a book labeled 'poetry' on my nightstand. "What's this?" I picked it up and began to flip through it. After reading a few of my depressing suicidal poems I had another flashback.

---------

Haha. Wait until Next Time to find out what exciting flashback she has. Trust me, it won't be one of the other flaky Destiny Island ones, either. Muahahaha!


End file.
